Anthony, Nicholas and James
Anthony, Nicholas, and James are a trio of troublemaking brothers. Anthony is the oldest brother. Nicholas is the middle brother. James is the youngest brother. Interests Favorites Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, making prank phone calls, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rayman, Yo Mama jokes, Arby's, KFC, White Castle, Dairy Queen, Burger King, Panda Express, Danger Mouse, bully Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, making fun of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby, calling Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby, calling Marurin Sasaki a crybaby, calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby, gangsta rap music, Ed Sheeran, cyberbullying people, spreading lies on the internet, put nonsense, ranting, fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users videos, Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, AYBAYBAYDOG1, Videogamenerd1000, LadyLovesTravel, Althea Andrea, Pamela Castro, Stephen Larson, Bobby PoopyGuy, Moe and Joe, AlexKimblePoopy, Ben Bowen, Theory T, Ollie Fletcher, Oliver Fletcher, Dora Rocks, Battlefield Earth, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Sausage Party, The Emoji Movie, The Lego Movie, Nelvana cartoons, Steven Universe, Sony Pictures Animation, Video Brinquedo, BlueKraid, The Zack Flies and everything Ratso Catso likes. Dislikes School, wearing diapers, military school, Chinese New Year, Japanese New Year, Tanabata, Children's Day (Japan), detention, Walt Disney World, McDonald's, Subway, Pizza Hut, Skyler Hawkins, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, yungdeez100, Weatherstar4000video, getting taken away by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, fruits and vegetables, Maple Town, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Popples, Liberty's Kids, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Adventures Of The Little Koala, The Get Along Gang, doing chores and community service, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Nature Cat, Wreck-it Ralph, Disney Broadway, Nintendo games, Sid the Science Kid, Japanese food, Shimajirō, An American Tail, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, getting beaten up by the Lion Guard or even Azura and The King Of The Monsters, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, getting taken away, the Lion King, The Lion Guard, Chinese food, South Korean food, Italian food, French food, British food, Greek food, Canimals, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, Alice In Wonderland, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Lilo and Stitch, Coco (2017), Pepper Ann, Little Einsteins, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Disney Broadway, Disney stores, Disneyland, Slippy V, NathanDesignerBoy7, Shawn Brunner, DavidComedian1991, Igor the Mii, Sophie the Otter, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Mario, Pikmin, Super Smash Bros., Kirby, Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Play, MySims, Bambi, 101 Dalmatians, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Hong Kong, Disneyland Shanghai, Disneyland Tokyo, Brazilian food, Delilah and Julius, Class Of The Titans, The Secret Of Stick Figures, Elton John, Billy Joel, getting sent to bed early, being forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday, Peppa Pig, getting soaked with Mimirin Midorihara's tears, getting soaked with Kikko Hayashida's tears, getting soaked with Sakurako Koinuma's tears, Beast Wars: Transformers, getting defeated by Nox from Wakfu, getting beaten up by Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Characters Category:Marvel Fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:South Park fans Category:Battlefield Earth fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:UTTP members Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time TroubleMakers Category:Villains